TRR Bachelor Party Number 3
by cbeckham
Summary: Is the third time the charm? Pixleberry own all characters.
1. Chapter 1

"There is the love of my life. My queen of hearts… the queen of my heart. How could I possibly be any more in love with you than I am at this moment?" Liam says as you approach the old willow tree he has perched upon right outside the palace. You suppress a smile before stopping next to Maxwell who was keeping watch over him until you arrived. "Liam, what are you doing in the tree?" "I _am_ the king, and I wanted a better view of my kingdom. You should join me My Queen, this can be our new throne."

Just moments before, you were asleep in your room inside the palace when you were awakened by a frantic knocking on the door. You open it to find Drake slightly swaying in the doorway as he props his hand on the frame to balance himself. "Drake what are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is?" "Yep it's quarter to twelve, but _His Majesty_ has beckoned your presence out on the lawn." "Drake… are you drunk?" "Me? Don't worry 'bout me… _hick_ … you got bigger problems outside." "I should have known you'd get him drunk…" You throw on a robe over your pajama's. "Hey, we didn't force him to. Can't blame me if he can't hold his liquor." You mumble under your breath, " _Like the pot calling the kettle black_ …" "You say somethin'?" "Nothing show me where he is." You follow a staggering Drake outside…

The 'boys' took Liam out for yet another bachelor party at a bar they hired out for the night. Being the King of Cordonia meant there would be security issues to consider, so Bastien had assisted in setting things up. Liam didn't particularly want to go… "I really think this is quite unnecessary. I don't need a third bachelor party." But you continue to encourage him. "Oh Liam, it'll be fun. It'll be the last time you get to go out and live it up as a single man." You adjust his jacket as he stands there protesting like a small child. "Must I really do this again?" "Yes, it's important to the guys to have this one last celebration with you before becoming a married man." "Well, we did that in New York and I would much rather spend this time with you my love." "We'll have plenty of time together once we're married. And besides, the girls have something planned for me tonight anyway." "I know but…" "No buts Liam, I don't want you to think about anything else but having an enjoyable time." "I'll go but just for the record, it's against my will." You chuckle and then ease him toward the door. Maxwell, Drake and Bastien are waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.

Maxwell shouts from below, "Let's get this party started!" Liam kisses you lovingly and then sighs as he heads down the stairs to his awaiting entourage. You wave as he turns back one last time before exiting the palace. Meanwhile, you go get ready for your evening with the girls.

Back outside… "Maxwell, where's Bastien?" "He went to bed after we got back. Said he had an early day tomorrow." You turn your attention back to Liam who sits curiously on a branch. "Liam please come down. That tree doesn't look stable." Liam starts bouncing on the branch. "It's perfectly safe, see? Nothing's going to happen." Drake chimes in, "Yeah being the king makes you invincible I guess." You punch Drake in the arm. "What was that for?" "You shouldn't encourage him. What if he falls?" Drake rubs his arm. "Beckham, he's climbed trees before… and you gotta stop punching me in the arm. I think I have a permanent bruise." You give him a stern look but then focus your attention back to Liam, who is now standing on the branch and jumps down to the one below it. You watch in horror as he slips and tumbles a few branches from the bottom and once he lands, he raises his hands in victory. "Oh yeah! Hey Drake… I guess you're right. Being a king does make me invincible." By now your fear has turned to anger. "Liam! Get your ass down from there, right this instant! I've had enough of this!" He looks at you with a drunken twinkle in his eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you, you're sexy when you're angry?" "Well I guess that makes you the luckiest guy in the kingdom about right now…" You cross your arms and stand firm, glaring at him. "Why did you even ask me out here?" "I wanted to see my lovely fiancé…" "Why didn't you just come upstairs and knock on my door?" Liam shakes his head and moves his finger back and forth. "Tsk, tsk… it wouldn't be proper for a king to sneak into a beautiful woman's room at this hour. It wouldn't be respectable." "Oh, I suppose it's more respectable to swing in the trees?"

Maxwell is now standing beside you. "Hey Liam, see if you can somersault off that last branch." You turn around and pinch the underside of his arm. "Oww… stop." "Maxwell, you're not helping!" "I was just trying to help get him down…" "I need him down in one piece…" "Okay but… you didn't have to pinch so hard…" Maxwell rubs his arm to ease the stinging. Just then you hear a crack and look over only to see Liam tumbling out of the tree and hits the ground with a thud.

"Liam!" You run over to him and kneel at his side. He is lying on his back writhing in pain and swearing furiously. "Dammit! Stupid friggin' branch." "Liam are you alright?! Where does it hurt?" After a few minutes he catches his breath and looks up at you. Seeing the concern in your eyes causes him to sober a bit and he takes your hand from his chest, kissing the palm. "Catherine I'm sorry." "Liam… are you okay?" "I think I bruised my ego amongst other things, but yes I'm okay."

Maxwell and Drake stand on the other side of Liam, who is still lying in the grass. "Dude, that was awesome! I've never seen anyone dive out of a tree before." Maxwell says, and then Drake chimes in. "Yeah, pretty damn graceful _Your Majesty_." You look up at both with clinched teeth and an icy glare. Maxwell rubs his arms as if chilled. "Wow did the temperature drop all of a sudden or is it just me, brrr?"

Liam winces as he raises to sit up. "Liam are you sure you're alright." "Yes love, but I might need some assistance." Maxwell and Drake reach for him as they both pull him into a standing position. You stand on one side as Maxwell stands on the other and slowly walk him into the palace and upstairs to his bedroom with Drake stumbling behind. Not a word is spoken.

By the time you reach his room, he has let go of Maxwell, but moves his arm from your shoulders to your waist as you walk him to the bed where he sits down. Maxwell and Drake stand in the doorway.

"Guys, thank you for an enjoyable evening but we should all get some rest now." "Uh, sure Liam. Hey, any chance you might make good on that bet you lost earlier?" "Heh, let's talk about it in the morning Drake." "Catherine, you want any help?" No thank you Maxwell. I've got it from here."

They both leave and close the door behind them. Liam looks at you with a smile. "What's that look for Liam?" You kneel to take off his shoes and socks. "It's just nice having you here to take care of me." He starts to remove his jacket and cringes when he gets to the shoulder area. "Here, let me get that." You reach and carefully pull the jacket down each of his arms and then the shirt, hanging both on a nearby chair. "Thank you, my love." You turn back around to him with a solemn expression. "Liam you could have a broken rib or something. Maybe I should take a look just to be sure." "By all means." He grins and then lays back with his head on a pillow, his eyes never stray from you. You sit beside him, pressing gently along his chest and then down each rib. "So, what do you think doctor? Am I going to live?" You purposely ignore his statement, trying to stay focused on any possible injuries he might have sustained. "Does it hurt anywhere?" "No, I don't feel a thing." You stand up. "Good. Do you need some help with those trousers before I go?" By now it's clear to Liam that you are not amused by his shenanigans and he suddenly feels ashamed.

"Catherine. Please come here and look at me." You turn in his direction and reluctantly make eye contact. He sits up and takes your arm, motioning for you to sit back down. "Catherine are you angry with me?" You sigh, not really wanting to talk about this right now in his inebriated state, but he takes your chin and lifts your face up to look at him. "Catherine, talk to me." "I'm not angry Liam… it's just… what were you thinking out there? You could have broken something or worse…" By now Liam's buzz is all but gone and it is now replaced with remorse for causing you grief. He rubs your back affectionately. "I'm so sorry Catherine, I don't know what came over me. You're right, it was a ridiculous thing to do." Hearing this declaration, your tension eases a bit and without hesitation you turn to him and place your hand to his cheek. "Liam, we are so close to our wedding day and... I guess selfishly I just don't want anything to go wrong. And when you fell from that tree, I..." He wraps you in his arms and you lay your head on his chest. "I know… it was all so foolish. I won't be doing that again." You look at him questioningly. "I wanted you to have fun tonight, but I didn't plan to worry about you getting hurt... Promise me you'll be more careful." "Yes, I promise." He leans in dropping sweet kisses on your lips. "I should probably get back to my room but will you be alright?"

"I was hoping you'd stay with me tonight. I need to feel you close to me." "But how will that look to everyone Liam? I don't want to jeopardize your good standing with the nobles... or mine for that matter." "I suppose you're right, but what if someone sees you sneaking out of my room right now? I mean wouldn't it make more sense to leave when we're absolutely certain that the coast is clear? Like maybe, early in the morning?" "I suppose I could set an alarm… and under the circumstances it's probably not a terrible idea." "I'm glad we agree."

He knows you well enough by now that in his current condition you wouldn't allow things to go too far, but somehow, just being able to hold you and touch you is enough for tonight.

You help him out of his trousers and he slips under the sheets. "Do you want me to turn off the light?" He holds up the covers for you. "I have a switch right here. Come my love. I want to hold you." You slip into the bed as he swathes the sheet around you and then turns over to switch off the light. He reaches for you in the darkness as you curl up against him. He leans down searching for your lips and kisses you tenderly. "Good night my love." "Good night Liam."

The warmth of his arms around you, coupled with the sound of his steady breathing, lulls you into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Your alarm goes off early in the morning. Reaching to turn it off, you slowly start to rise, trying not to disturb Liam. He suddenly pulls you back down, holding you firmly against his chest. "Liam..." "Good morning beautiful. I've been waiting for you to awake." You can see his smiling eyes in the moonlit bedroom. "How long have you been waiting?" He shifts the covers over you and leans up kissing you tenderly. "Not long, but I wanted to relish these moments with you in my arms." "How are you feeling after last night?" He sighs. "Ashamed mostly… not my best moment I'll admit…" "No. I mean, does it hurt anywhere?" "Only in my heart… for causing you worry." He reaches up touching your face. "It was such a ridiculous thing to do and I of all people should have known better… Can you ever forgive me for being so foolish?" "Well, since you're not hurt... I suppose so." Liam smiles and rubs your back tenderly.

You rest your head on his chest for a moment, listening to the sound of his heartbeat… "Liam, I really should be getting back to my room though…" "What if I'm not ready to give you up just yet?" He rolls you over onto your back and he is now situated above you. He leans in kissing you deeply, slowly... leaving you breathless. "Liam, that's…" Before you can say another word, his lips press onto yours again. He slowly kisses from your lips to your neck as his warm breath sends tingles down your spine… he lingers just below your ear and whispers, " _I want you Catherine_." "Oh Liam… I…" He captures your lips in another kiss, more passionate than the one before and you melt into it... savoring his every touch.

He pulls back and looks into your wanting eyes with a smile. "Let's get you out of these clothes…" He makes short work of it and when there is nothing left but desire between you, your bodies merge together as one. He takes his time, slowly moving against you…

" _Oh Liam_ …" Your bodies rise and fall in unison… with every push, every nudge, waves of pleasure spread within you… Liam's arms wrapped around your head, his hands in your hair, gently kissing your lips… your hands slide down his back, grasping tenderly… your eyes locked together… searching... exposing the raw emotion that exists between you. " _I love you so much…_ " " _I love you... and I'll never get enough of you Catherine_." As the heat intensifies, so does the drive… and time seems to stand still...

Sometime later, you lay side by side under the covers. Liam takes your hand and his gaze probing. He sighs. "Catherine, promise me something." "Anything for you Liam." He smiles. "Promise that we will always be open and honest with each other, no matter what the situation or... expected outcome." You squeeze his hand. "Of course, I promise…" As you study his expression, you sense his uneasiness. "... but that's pretty specific. Is there something you want to talk about?" He avoids your gaze, so you reach out placing your hand on his cheek and he looks at you seemingly troubled. "Well yes... I suppose... It's just..." He stammers for the right words. "Liam, if you're going to ask me to promise honesty, the least you can do is give me the same courtesy. What's wrong?"

Liam hesitates but he sits up before responding. "Fair enough." He turns you to face him and takes your hand again. He clears his throat, trying to gather his thoughts... and then his eyes meet yours. There is something between love and pain behind them... something you haven't seen in a long time. "Last night… when we were at the bar, Drake let it slip that sometime between the social season until now, he had developed... romantic feelings for you… It was a shock to say the least. I... I suppose I just need to know if you were aware of it..." Liam searches your expression and you sigh right before giving him the answer. "Yes Liam, I knew..." "When… when did you learn about it?" "During the social season… right after that thing with Tariq at Applewood." "So he just told you how he felt? "Not exactly. I noticed he suddenly started to avoid eye contact with me and then he would say things... things that made me think he was annoyed with me and when I demanded to know what was going on, he finally just spit it out... I was just as shocked as you were..." Liam's expression falters. "Catherine, I have to know, did you… did you have… feelings for him as well? You did spend a lot of time together when I was... unavailable." You press your hand against his cheek as he anxiously awaits your response. "Liam… I've never had romantic feelings for anyone but you since I came to Cordonia. Drake _is_ important to me… but I don't think of him as anything more than a friend. And he _is_ a loyal friend... to both of us." Liam sighs deeply, letting out the breath he'd been holding and smiles almost thankfully. He swiftly takes you in his arms holding you close. "I'm relieved..."

As you rest your head on his chest, a thought comes to mind. You pull back from the embrace. "So, is this what last night was about? You thought I had feelings for him..." Liam smiles sheepishly. "It may have been a contributing factor but… He just said it so casually, like it was common knowledge… and when he saw the look on my face… he wasn't sure what it meant..." "I'm sure it was uncomfortable for both of you, but I didn't notice any animosity between you last night."

"It was more than uncomfortable... To be honest, I was furious… My first thought was, how could Drake, whom I thought to be my best friend... how could he possibly let something like that happen, knowing how I felt about you...? Then I realized that I hadn't considered all the circumstances..." "What circumstances?" "It was selfish of me to think that I was the only man in Cordonia that could be attracted to and fall in love with you Catherine. You possess certain qualities that make you irresistible... and with having to spend so much time together, Drake was not immune from developing some sort of an emotional bond... I don't believe he sought to fall in love... it just happened. And besides, he has assured me that he would never come between us and I trust his word. I'm relieved, but not surprised by his loyalty."

You ponder Liam's words for a moment.

"Wait a second… So it was just me you didn't trust…? Wow... that's… that's not what I was expecting..." Liam sees the anguish in your eyes right before you drop your head. "Catherine, it's not like that at all."

You slowly raise your head to meet Liam's gaze and when he sees the tears welled up in your eyes, he reaches to touch you, but you push him away. "No Liam..." He pauses, and his voice softens. "Please let me explain... I want... I need you to understand the truth. I promise it will all make sense if you'll listen to what I have to say. I never meant to upset you my love." Without looking at him you respond... "I'm not upset, I'm hurt... that you think I would betray you that way…" He leans down so he can see your eyes. "I didn't mean it that way… Catherine… please look at me..." You reluctantly lift your head and when you see his eyes, all that is there is sincerity and love. He holds out one of his hands and after a few moments, you give him yours. He kisses it gently.

"Catherine, my love… I trust you unequivocally…" "That's not at all how I see it..." "Catherine this is difficult to admit, but there were so many times when I thought I would lose you... back when we were struggling just to find a few precious moments together..." Your eyes soften. "You could never lose me Liam. Didn't you know that?" He sighs, grasping your hand tighter. "I never doubted you Catherine but... With everything this court put you through… my father's schemes, my unwilling engagement… I questioned, how you could possibly love me after having endured so much… I wondered if I could ever give you the kind of life that you deserved… and then after Drake's revelation last night it reminded me of the uncertainty I had once felt… I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd had feelings for him…"

"Liam, did I ever give you any reason to question my love for you?" "Looking back I can honestly say no but at the time, I found that I was consumed by fears and doubts… doubts about myself... as a man… as a king. You deserved so much more than I could offer at that time, and… my own grief was quite unbearable… I had never wanted something... someone as desperately as I wanted you in my life..." He hangs his head and you pull him into an embrace as he collapses in your arms, sobbing. You can't hold back your own tears…

After a long moment in each other's arms… "It's okay… we're together now Liam, and that should mean something." You part momentarily to wipe the tears from each other's eyes and Liam smiles, pulling you tight against his chest and kisses into your hair. "Yes, it means everything my love…"

Liam lays back on the pillow, pulling you with him. "Liam, shouldn't I be getting back to my room?" "I want to hold you just a little while longer…"

Later… You are jolted awake by a frantic knocking on the door. Liam jumps out of bed and you follow. He throws on a robe as you grab your clothes and dash into the bathroom. When you are safely out of sight, Liam opens the door. "Mara. Is something the matter?" Mara is standing outside with a panicked look on her face. "Good Morning Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you but Duchess Catherine was not in her room and after a thorough search of the palace, we do not know of her whereabouts at this time." Liam hides a smile. "I'm sure she is fine. Did you try the gardens? I know she likes to take a walk early in the morning before breakfast…" "Good idea. I'll report back as soon as I have confirmation of her location." "Thank you. That would be appreciated." Mara bows as she heads toward the gardens and Liam closes the door.

You come out of the bathroom fully dressed. Liam grins as you walk toward him. "Well, you've certainly caused quite a stir around the palace this morning." You stand in front of him trying to hide a smile. "Yes. And it's all your fault." He wraps his arms around your waist and leans in for a kiss. "I take full responsibility, but you should probably go before she returns." "I suppose I could say I got lost in the palace…" Liam laughs and leads you to the door. He opens it, looking left and right. "Looks like it's all clear but I'll see you at breakfast."

He kisses you once more before you scurry down the hall. When you're almost to your room Mara shouts from behind. "Your Grace!" You stop to let her catch up to you as she is speaking into the device on her lapel. " _Fledgling located. Cease the search_." "Is something wrong Mara?"

"I… we were concerned when you weren't in your room this morning." You smile. "I didn't mean to worry anyone." "Well, no harm Your Grace… but for safety reasons, we prefer to know your whereabouts at all times." "I'll do better in the future. I promise."

"I should let His Majesty know you are safe." You nod and Mara bows, then leaves as you enter your room. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, you head down to the dining room where Liam and your friends await. They all turn and smile as you walk in.

You notice everyone is staring but your stride doesn't falter as you make your way to the seat next to Liam. He stands and holds the chair out as you sit and then smiles as he takes his seat again. "Thank you, Your Majesty." "You are quite welcome Your Grace." You turn to Maxwell, Drake and Hana.

"Good morning everyone. I trust you all slept well?" Maxwell giggles and everyone else mumbles their response. You ignore their surreptitious behavior. "So what's on the agenda for today? Do we have any more nobles left to motivate?" Hana responds. "I'm not sure. Liam?" "We don't have anything planned, so I suppose we should take this free time to gather some ideas." "Ohhh! I know! We could… no, we've already done that..." As Maxwell continues studying the next move, Drake chimes in. "Since we have no palace business to tackle today, why don't we go into town and visit some of the shops? There's this fishing rod I've been looking at and I might even buy it. And who knows? Maybe we could all go fishing later." Liam looks up. "While that is a wonderful idea Drake, there might be security concerns to go along with it."

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to cause another security melt down like we had this morning." You look up at Maxwell. "What are you talking about?" "Oh, you know. The one about a certain missing duchess… name withheld for safety reasons… namely mine."

You nonchalantly reach for the toast. "It wasn't that big of a deal… I mean can't I have a moment to myself without the world falling apart?" Maxwell gives you a questioning look. "Where were you anyway? I was getting a little worried myself. I mean you seemed a little upset when Drake and I left you in Liam's room last night and I thought..." Silence falls over the room, but you don't even flinch.

"If it's that important, why don't you just put a tracking device around my neck, so you'll always know where I am? That way you can scrutinize my every movement without disrupting the schedule." Liam chuckles and Maxwell continues. "Hey, that's not a bad idea…" Drake chimes in. "Maxwell, if anyone needs a tracking device it's you. Didn't you get lost going from the second to the third floor like two days ago?" "Well yeah… but this palace is huge! Anyone could get lost in here…" Drake rolls his eyes. "You're not just anyone Maxwell…" "Hey, thanks Drake… Wait…"

After breakfast, everyone separates. As you are walking toward your bedroom, Drake catches you just before going in. "Hey Beckham. Got a minute?" You stop in front of the door and turn to him. "Sure. What's up Drake?" He shifts uneasily for a moment and then blurts out his response. "Beckham, we need to talk. Can we go somewhere a little more private?" "Oh. Okay."

You both head out the front of the palace and into the gardens where you find a bench and sit. Drake remains standing and paces back and forth in front of you. "So, what's going on Drake?" Unsure of how to begin, he runs his hands through his hair and then turns to you with a serious expression. "I… I messed up." "What are you talking about?"

"Last night... Hell Beckham, I don't even know how to say it…" "Drake I've never seen you so nervous before. What's going on?" Drake stops pacing and turns to you. "I… I told Liam about… about the feelings I had for you…" He searches your face, waiting for a reaction. You sigh. "Liam told me already." "He did? What did he say? Is he angry? Hell, I'm angry at myself… I can't believe I…"

"No Drake. You know Liam. He's not angry." Drake's expression softens. "I know. He's just… he's been through a lot and… he's my best friend and I… I just hope he knows I would never betray him that way... on purpose." "He knows Drake." "Well, I just wanted to tell you in case anything was ever said… I mean, we never… I never… I didn't mean for it to happen and I… I…" "Drake… it's alright. He understands, and we can still be friends… nothing will change that." Drake finally sits down on the bench beside you and relaxes somewhat. "I'm... it's good that we can still be friends… You know, before you came along I was fine just being Liam's friend, but now… I gotta say, this little circle we have, it's kinda nice I guess. I'd hate to see it come to an end…" "Yeah, you've kinda grown on us too…" Drake thinks for a moment. "Thanks Beckham." "For what?" "Well for starters… for just being you… for never compromising your virtue to please this court. And… I guess… thanks for not giving me a hard time over… well, you know… I'm glad to see you and Liam so happy. I mean that." "Thank you, Drake. It means a lot to us." "Yeah, well, I'm just glad my two best friends finally got together. You both deserve to be happy… above anyone else I know…"

Soon your attention is diverted to a figure standing in the gardens a few feet away. Drake jumps up from the bench. "Hey, Liam! You been standing there long?" Liam walks up smiling at Drake. "Just long enough to know the reason why you're my best friend." Drake is left speechless as Liam pulls him in for a hug. "Hey, won't your fiancée get jealous?" They both turn to look at you. "Not if I can join you." You stand up and embrace both of them.

After a few moments, Drake backs up awkwardly. "Alright, alright… that's enough." He looks to Liam. "Hey, I… does this mean we're… okay then?" "Of course we're okay Drake." "That's… good." He presses down his clothes avoiding eye contact with either you or Liam. "Well, I guess you two want some time alone, so I'll go see if Maxwell's lost again..." As Drake turns to head back to the palace, Liam stops him. "Thanks Drake. For everything. I mean it." "Yeah well, you… you caught me on a good day I guess…" "I think it's more than that…" "Well, you're welcome I suppose. And while I'm thinking about it, you still owe me after that bet…" "Ah yes. I'll settle with you later."

Drake smiles and then waves as he heads back to the palace, leaving you two alone in the garden. You turn to Liam. "Were you looking for me or were you planning a walk through the gardens just now?" Liam smiles. "Well, I have to admit that I saw you two come out here a while ago. I figured he wanted to tell you about last night, so I waited." "Aww… you really are an amazing man, aren't you?" "I don't know about that but, after everything he's done for me, I felt as though this was something he needed to do... closure perhaps…" "I truly hope he finds someone." "I agree. He deserves no less than second best." " _Second_ best?" Liam wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you tenderly. "I'm afraid it's all that exists… now that you are spoken for." You reach up pulling him into a passionate kiss where you melt into each other's arms.

After a few minutes you part and he smiles. "You know, that fishing thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. What's say you and I head out to the lake for an afternoon together and if we happen to catch a few fish, all the better?" You look at him and laugh. "What's so funny?" "I can just see you baiting a hook."

You both turn and begin the walk back to the palace arm-in-arm. "As surprising as it may seem my love, I have won several fishing tournaments… I even have a trophy to prove it." You look at him in disbelief. "You're going to have to show me where all these trophies are… I've heard you talk about them so many times, but I have yet to see even one." Liam chuckles. "What are you saying My Queen? That you don't believe they exist? Or that you have no faith in my ability to earn them?" "You tell me… My King."


End file.
